An officer and a maid
by summerstwilight
Summary: The events of Pirates through the eyes of an officer and a maid. GrovesEstrella
1. Run to the Fort

Title: An officer and a maid  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

A/N: Groves and Estrella are rather overlooked characters, so maybe I should explain who they are. Estrella is Elizabeth's maid, the one who ran to the fort for help. Groves is one of the officers, the one who said "that's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen" when Jack and Will sail off on the _Interceptor_. Anyway, I thought they should get there own fic, and here it is. Also, feedback would be good. As far as I know, there isn't much in the way of Groves or Estrella fic out there, so any and all ideas would be welcome.

"I'm sorry miss, it's not my place." Estrella smoothed down the quilt once more, then left Elizabeth to her thoughts. She went to her own room and sank wearily onto the bed. The day had been just as tiring for her. Estrella leaned back and closed her eyes, drifting into a light sleep.

She awoke with a start at the sound of cannon fire. Quickly, she ran out her door down a small service hallway. She saw no one until the hallway ended at a door. She pushed through to the main upstairs hallway and looked out the window. Running up the front drive were a motley assortment of characters. They could be only one thing: pirates. She ran into Elizabeth's room, looking for her. The covers on the bed were disturbed, the foot warmer knocked to the side, the candle out, but other then that the room was intact. Estrella breathed a sigh of relief that her mistress had not been taken, but this relief soon evaporated when she heard running up the stairs. Someone stumbled into the room and locked the door. Estrella turned round and found Elizabeth in front of her. They both shrieked.

"Miss Swann! They've come to kidnap you!"

"What?"

"You're the governor's daughter." Over Elizabeth's face flickered confusion, then understanding, then fear.

"Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort." Elizabeth instructed, darting into her bedchamber. Estrella hung back as the door burst open. In walked two men, one short, one tall. They both saw Elizabeth's nightgown sweep around the corner of the door and followed her. Out swung the warmer, straight into the face of the shorter pirate. He appeared stunned and his mate's attention was focused on Elizabeth. Estrella saw her chance, and ran out the door.

Downstairs, she found pirates looting treasures. As she ran to the door, she stopped momentarily over the body of the butler. 'Dear Charles' she thought 'I shouldn't have thought this would ever happen to you. Or to me!' She continued onward, down the dark path toward the town and the fort.

Estrella ran as fast as she could, indeed, faster then she thought, for the demons she imagined chasing her were real. By some stroke of luck, she ran into no unsavory creatures on the dark road. When she reached Port Royal, she found chaos. Buildings were burning, townsfolk being chased by pirates. It was a picture of a pillaged town, just like the ones that Elizabeth would tell her about. Elizabeth! Estrella tried to sink into the shadows. As she did, she felt a hand close around her arm and whip her around. She found herself face to face with one of the raiders. He was tall, a hat perched on his head, gold teeth glimmering in the darkness.

"Well, well, what 'ave we 'ere?" he leered at her. "Cute little chickadee, ain't ya?" She struggled against his grip, but he held her fast. "Where you off to, missy?" he laughed, a harsh, tinny laugh. His free hand stole to the low neck of her work dress.

"No, no, please, no." she pleaded. She'd heard of the atrocities that pirates often committed, but she did not want to become a footnote in the tale of the sacking of Port Royal. Suddenly, the grip on her arm released, and the pirate's eyes rolled back in his head. He slumped to the ground, dragging her down. She struggled to free herself. Another hand reached out to her. Looking up, she found herself staring at a young officer. Estrella began to cry with relief.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" the officer asked, concerned.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Oh, but I work at the Governor's house, and my mistress, Miss Swann, sent me for help. She's been kidnapped. Oh, please, someone has to..." she broke off, crying again. The officer helped her up, gently, and led her to the fort.

"I'll find the Commodore and let him know. He'll do everything he can to find your mistress, I've no doubt." the officer offered her a half smile, trying to comfort her.

"Please, sir, may I ask your name?"

"Lt. Groves, ma'am. I serve with the Commodore as an officer whenever he is at sea." Estrella nodded. As they walked to the fort, she was able to get a good look at the lt. in the moonlight. His wig was slipping back, revealing a shock of thick, black hair. His uniform was slightly soiled, though it seemed to have sustained no permanent damage. As she looked closer, she realized that there was a cut on his forehead, near where the wig had slipped out of place.

"Lt. Groves! You're hurt!" and she reached out toward the wound.

"Am I?" he touched his forehead lightly. "I suppose I am. I'll have the doctor tend it when he can."

"I could tend it for you, when we get to the fort." Estrella offered. "In case the doctor is busy." she added. Groves nodded. When they reached the fort, things were in disarray. Most of the soldiers were out in the streets of the city fighting the pirates hand to hand. Norrington was still pacing the roof of the fort, behind the cannons. Though they had been firing for most of the attack, they had yet to hit the mysterious ship.

"Groves, report." Norrington said when he caught sight of his subordinate.

"Well, sir, the attackers are still down in the town. Most of them seem to be unharmed. The damage is considerable. Also," he paused before continuing "I ran into a maid from the Governor's house. She was sent down here to seek help by her mistress." The commodore paled considerably as he digested this information. "Sir?" Groves peered at his commander. Norrington held a hand to his head as though he had a headache.

"Is the maid here?"

"Yes sir, she's in the fort near your office. I didn't know where to put her, so she's sitting in the hallway."

"I'll have to speak with her." Norrington spoke slowly, as though it was an effort to form each word.

"Sir! The ship is leaving!" a man called from alongside the cannon. "Shall we keep firing?"

"No, hold your fire. If we couldn't hit her in the harbor, we can scarce hit her now." Norrington turned to gaze around the area. Catching sight of Gillette, he hollered "Gillette! You have command. I will be in my office. Lt. Groves, with me." Norrington walked away, Groves struggling to keep up with the commodore, who was walking as fast as he possibly could toward his office.

"Ma'am?" Groves called softly to the maid "Ma'am, are you awake?" Estrella stirred, rubbed her eyes, and nodded. "I hope I didn't wake you." Groves apologized.

"Oh, no sir. Well, you did, but I shouldn't have been napping at a time like this, sir."

"The Commodore is coming; he'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Of course, sir." Estrella followed Groves into the commanding officer's office. Norrington sat at the desk, looking pale, even for an Englishman.

"Miss..." he started wearily.

"Estrella." she supplied "Estrella Lawrence."

"Miss Lawrence." Norrington stated again "Lt. Groves tells me you came down here from the governor's house."

"Yes sir. Miss Elizabeth sent me. She was asleep when the pirates came up to the mansion. They killed Charles, our butler, and stole everything they could, whether it was worth anything or not. I'd not be surprised if they burned the mansion to the ground." Estrella became bitter at this thought. "They kidnapped her, sir, probably for ransom. I know she tried to fight them off, she wouldn't be quite right if she'd gone without a fuss."

"I quite believe that, Miss Lawrence. Have you any idea where they were taking her?"

Estrella shook her head. "No, sir. They weren't exactly well spoken, sir."

"Thank you, Miss Lawrence. I think it would be best if you stayed in the fort tonight. You may return in the morning, though that is only a few hours from now, I suppose." The commodore sighed. The interview was over. Groves escorted her out.

"Oh, Lt. You promised I might take care of your wound. You won't see a doctor, I'll wager. You'll spend the night trying to do the commodore's job, he's so distraught." Estrella was surprised by how forward she was being with a member of the Royal Navy, but to her surprise, Groves laughed.

"I've no doubt you're right, Miss Lawrence. I shall show you to somewhere where you can rest and you may take a look at my wound."

They walked in silence down the corridor. Estrella glanced at her companion. "Is there much damage to the fort?"

"No, not a great deal. Before you went into the Commodore's office, I heard a damage report. One of the cells took a direct shot. The only prisoner who didn't escape was the pirate. Other then that, though, the fort is in good condition."

"Oh." she paused "Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back.

When Estrella woke, it was mid-morning. She looked around herself groggily. It took a moment for her to realize where she was. Suddenly, the events of the previous day came rushing back to her. She was about to run out to see if her mistress had been located when she heard a knock at the door. Checking her appearance, she decided that she would have to forego the luxury of brushed hair and just be grateful she was dressed decently.

"Who is it?"

"Lt. Groves, ma'am. I came by to see if you needed anything."

"Just some water and a basin. And a comb!" she added afterwards. "Thank you, lt."

"No problem ma'am. I'll be right back with those and I'll leave them outside the door for you."

"Thank you again." she called as she heard him retreat down the hallway. She turned to survey her room. When he had led her to it the night before, she had simply been grateful for someplace safe to stay. Now, she saw that there was a small window opening out over the harbor. The room appeared to be an office. There was a small but sturdy desk shoved into one corner of the room. The cot on which she'd slept had been pulled away from a wall to stand under the window. Apparently, the office's occupant spent a good deal of time in there. Though now that she thought of it, he probably lived here. It was probably more private and larger then the barracks. She started toward the desk, looking for something to identify the owner of the space when she heard a tap at the door. Footsteps echoed away from the door. When the hall was silent again, Estrella poked her head out the door. There lay a tortoiseshell comb and a basin and pitcher of water, just as she'd requested. Also, there was a mug of what appeared to be coffee and something resembling toasted bread lying on a tray. Estrella collected her goods and laid them out on the desk.

After tidying her hair and washing away as much of the dirt from her run down to the fort as she could, Estrella turned to the coffee and toast. She had not realized how hungry she was until she looked at the food. She realized that she had not eaten anything since a light supper the previous day. When she had drained the mug and eaten every crumb of bread she could, she smoothed down her apron and hair and ventured into the hallway. As she crept out the door, she saw a familiar figure.

"Lt. Groves." she called, waving at him.

"Miss Lawrence. Glad to see that everything was satisfactory."

"Yes, sir, it was wonderful. Thank you for bringing the food. I had forgotten all about eating."

"Yes, well, it's nearly 10 in the morning. I figured you would be hungry."

"Ten!" Estrella threw up her hands. "I slept until ten!"

"Yes ma'am." Groves replied, gallantly maintaining a straight face. "Don't worry, ma'am, the governor knows you're down here. He was down at the fort when the Pearl attacked, so he didn't know what was happening at his home until the Commodore told him what he had learned from you. The governor said you could have as much time as you needed to recover."

"And my mistress?" Estrella asked timidly.

Groves sighed. "They have not located her yet, ma'am." Estrella started to weep. "Please don't cry. The Commodore is doing everything in his power."

"I suspect he loves her as much as any of us. He did propose to her."

"He did?" Groves asked

"Oh! Was I not supposed to tell anyone?" Estrella looked worried.

"Just don't tell any one else." Groves said. Privately, when this was all over, he intended to tease Norrington mercilessly. James Norrington in love, even married! It was a novelty, to be sure. "Ma'am-"

Groves was interrupted by the appearance of the Governor. "Estrella, I'm so glad to see you alive! It gives me some hope, for I haven't much." Estrella curtsied deeply to her master. "Come, come, we should get back. I fear there is much work to be done at home." Governor Swann turned to Groves, nodded, then proceeded down the hallway, not waiting for Estrella to catch up. Estrella turned to Groves

"Please, Lt., I write to me if you have word of my mistress?" Suddenly aware of how forward she was being, Estrella dropped her head, cheeks crimson. "I should go." she stammered, backing down the hallway.

"I will let you know if anything should happen, Miss Lawrence." he called after her. She smiled, then turned and ran down the hallway. Groves shook his head slightly, smiled, and walked back into his room.


	2. That's got to be the best pirate I've ev...

Title: An officer and a maid  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 2

Groves stood on the dock and tried to study the map that was held in front of him. He was supposed to be plotting the best course with the other officers. His mind, however, was not on his work. Try though he might, he found that he thought more of the mysterious Estrella who had been at the fort. There was nothing extraordinary about her, but that was just it. She was not extraordinary, but neither was she ordinary. It did not seem to matter, for instead of seeing barrels loaded onto the ship, he saw the blushing young woman, hair swept back, long lashes covering deep brown eyes. Groves shook his head to clear it. One person should not have that affect on an officer of the Royal Navy, particularly when that person is a new acquaintance of a few hours. As his gaze swept over the sea, he caught sight of a small boat full of men, one in the tell tale blue coat of an officer

"Sir!" Groves called to Norrington. The commodore came over and looked through his glass toward the_ Interceptor_.

"Rash, Turner. Too rash. That is without a doubt the _worst_ pirate I have ever seen." Norrington muttered as he looked at the deck of the ship. Norrington turned, ordering the men to stop loading the ship and start preparing it to sail. The men scrambled over each other, trying to get to their positions on board. Norrington stalked on board, toward the bow of the boat. Groves tried not to look amused as he boarded and began giving orders to the men.

As they approached the Dauntless, both Groves and Norrington could see that the decks and rigging were empty. Swinging the gangway into place, Norrington walked onto the ship, ordering "Search every cabin down, every hull down to the bilges. I want them found." Groves started to go below deck when he heard the sound of rope. Rope that was being strained or cut. "Sailors, back to the _Interceptor_. Now!" Norrington called. Quickly, Groves looked back at the Interceptor. At her helm stood that pirate, Jack Sparrow. Groves started over toward the Commodore. Sparrow doffed his hat at the Commodore, yelling "Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way. We would have had a hard time of her by ourselves." Several of the marines on the Dauntless started to fire at Turner and Sparrow, but they were too far out of range for the shots to have any affect.

Norrington turned and walked purposefully toward the bridge. Groves followed him, awaiting orders. "Set topsail and clean up this mess." Norrington growled.

"With the wind a quarter a stern we won't catch them." Groves protested.

"I don't need to catch them, just get them in range of the long nines." Norrington let his order sink in.

"Hands, come about! Run out the guns!" Groves called. "We are to fire on our own ships then, eh?" he questioned

"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean then in the hands of a pirate." Groves couldn't help wondering if Norrington was referring to more then just the ship. Norrington started after the ship as though she were the embodiment of the situation: a beautiful girl taken from him by a pirate. Groves wondered if Norrington was seeing the similarities as he was.

"He's disabled the rudder chain, sir." the helmsman called. Groves winced. That explained the unresponsiveness. Norrington dropped his head as he heard the faint call of "Abandon ship!" and the crunch of the longboat beneath the prow of the powerful ship. Still, though the skirmish had gone against him, Groves was impressed. Sparrow had single-handedly stolen the fastest ship in the fleet and rendered them sitting ducks in their own harbor. Well, truthfully he wasn't alone, but Turner certainly didn't think up the plan, nor help implement it if Groves had assessed the young man accurately.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." he mused, still amazed by the ease of the theft.

"So it would seem." Norrington managed through clenched teeth. Groves turned to look at him.

"Sir?"

"It will take us days to clean this up. Time that could be spent looking for Eliz-Miss Swann." Norrington caught himself. "Get us back to the dock."

"Sir, she's too deep, remember? We'll have to refit her from here." Groves corrected. Norrington gave him a withering glance. "Do whatever it takes, lt. Whatever. It. Takes."

That night, after the _Dauntless_ was re-anchored in the harbor and repairs had begun, Groves returned to his office. Throwing his hat into a corner, he sank wearily onto the cot and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes, then remembered his promise to Estrella. Well, it wasn't exactly a lead, but he was sure she'd like to know that Turner had decided to take matters into his own hands and look for her mistress. Besides, he would be gone in two days time, at the latest, and he would have to explain the lack of speed in relating news to her.

_Miss Lawrence,_

_I promised that I would update you with anything pertaining to your mistress's rescue. It appears that young Mr. Turner has beaten us to the punch. This afternoon and we were fitting the Interceptor for the journey in search of Miss Swann, Mr. Turner and Jack Sparrow managed to steal that very ship. It was rather ingenious, even if it did cost us out fastest ship. You may remember Mr. Sparrow as the man who held your mistress hostage at the dock several days ago. It appears that he escaped from his cell, probably with the aid of Mr. Turner. They appeared to be after the Dauntless, but as soon as we had sailed out to her and set foot on her decks, Turner and Sparrow showed up on the Interceptor, cut her free, and sailed away with her. They disabled the rudder, which meant that we could not steer the Dauntless anywhere, rendering us dead in the water. As I said, ingenious, if unfortunate. I also write to you to let you know that we will be sailing as soon as the Dauntless in ready, which may be tomorrow, but will be the next day at the latest. I will continue to update you on our journey, if you desire._

_Cordially,_

_Lt. Theodore Groves_

_Lt. Groves,_

_Thank you for telling me of Mr. Turner's attempt to rescue my lady. I should like you to write me, even if the news arrives several days after you send it. Your letters are the only things I have to keep my hope alive. I refuse to believe that my lady is dead. I hope that you may prove my hope not unfounded._

_Cordially,_

_Estrella Lawrence_


	3. Letters

Title: An officer and a maid  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 3

_Miss Lawrence,_

_As you well know, we left port yesterday. We set out near dawn on a westerly course. We have only a vague idea of where the pirates would be going. We are waiting to hear if they demand ransom for Miss Swann's return. The commodore is incredibly worried about her. He paces the bridge at night when he is on watch. He keeps his eye on the horizon always, lest he miss sighting the Pearl. My notes will be rather short for now. We will probably have to stop at another port to refit. The Dauntless was in no condition to sail when we left Port Royal, and if the business had not been as urgent as it is, we would have left only a day or two ago._

_Cordially,_

_Lt. Theodore Groves._

_Post Script: Would it be too much trouble to have you describe the condition of Port Royal for me? I am always curious about the town, and I know the Governor would appreciate any information that could be passed along. TG_

_Lt. Groves,_

_It does my heart good to hear that the Commodore is so committed to the recovery of my mistress. We are cleaning up the governor's mansion right now. The pirates who took my lady took much of the goods in the house. We have found scraps of silver and china, but nothing compared to what we possessed. You might tell the governor to take back his goods from the pirates: we have very little left. The town is in little better shape. People are starting to get back to their routines, but they are still looking over their shoulders or out to sea. I fear no one shall feel very safe until the Dauntless returns. For my part, I wish that there was an officer or a soldier at the mansion. None of us feel secure. Perhaps it is because the house is big but empty. Also, we are isolated up here._

_I do carry on so sometimes. It is a habit I picked up from my mistress when she was younger. She would always come to me when she was excited, though I was little older then her, and tell me all about it. The only problem was that she was easily sidetracked and told her stories horribly fast so that you couldn't actually understand more then half of them. And now I seem to be rambling again. Perhaps you can tell me a little about life at sea? I've never left the island, and I've always wondered what it would be like to be on a ship for so long._

_Sincerely,_

_Estrella Lawrence_

_Miss Lawrence,_

_I wish that we were able to spare a soldier to watch over you. I'm sure the house must feel lonely with only the staff. However, most of the soldiers are either on this ship or repairing the fort, and as such, cannot be spared. However, I have no doubt that the pirates will not return. There will be little to return for, I wager. They seem to have looted the town effectively._

_Life at sea is hardly entertaining; still, I will tell you about it, since you ask. Quarters are cramped. Most of the men sleep in the holds on hammocks, so that they can easily jump out of bed if there is any danger. I can't imagine how they keep their spirits up. As for myself and the officers, we spend our time plotting courses and trying to guess where the pirates are heading, or, for that matter, where Turner and Sparrow are heading. The mood has been rather heavy aboard. I do believe I heard James playing his violin last night. He often plays when he is distracted, though he would hate to know I've told anyone that. For some reason, he'd prefer everyone to think him inhuman. He's hardly that._

_I must go, we are approaching port._

_Sincerely,_

_Lt. Theodore Groves_

Chapter 4


	4. Farewell and Adieu, to you Spanish Ladie...

Title: An officer and a maid  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 4

_Lt. Groves,_

_I hope that you got everything you need for your journey. I dare not guess how any of you survive a voyage, even one so long as a few weeks. Myself, I have become rather attached to my bed in the governor's household. I do hope you are right about the pirates. Still, one cannot help but feel slightly afraid. We've only just buried poor Charles. He was the Governor's butler. He was shot the night of the raid. He was a good man, if quiet. Whenever you asked him something, it was always "Yes, ma'am" or "No, ma'am." I remember the one time we got two whole sentences out of him, we were all so elated. We had asked him why he was always so quiet "Ma'am, it is the butler's job to be quiet." He said. "But surely you can talk when you are not on duty?" I asked him, hoping he would speak more. "I would not risk the temptation, ma'am." Well, that was the most he had ever said to me, and I would wager more words then he strung together the rest of his life, may he rest in peace. That was the one thing about Charles, though. He called everyone sir or ma'am, no matter their station. Myself, I'm a housemaid, certainly not a "ma'am", but he would call everyone that. He was a good fellow, Charles was. We miss him already._

_The commodore plays the violin? I would not have guessed! My mistress shall be delighted. She plays a little piano herself. She has a love of music, we both do. The violin is such a sweet instrument. Why would the commodore want no one to know he plays it? I should think it would make his men love him more, to know that he played an instrument, especially a violin. It's so close to the fiddle. I remember, when I was little, we lived near an inn. I remember hearing a fiddle come out of the pub, and a chorus of voices. They were singing something. I suppose now they were drunk, but it was a rather pretty song. Something about bidding adieu and sailing for England. It wasn't the words, but the music that really caught me. Of course, my mother caught me out of bed and crouched up by the door, trying to hear, and that was the end of listening to the sailors._

_But by the time I finish writing this letter you will have found my mistress and come back already. I do hope you find her, and Master Turner, for her sake if nothing else._

_Sincerely,_

_Estrella Lawrence_

_Miss Lawrence,_

_I believe I know that song. It's called "Farewell and Adieu." It is rather pretty. I shall have to press the Commodore to play it for us. It reminds me of when I was far younger, on my first trip of any great distance. We were sailing into the Mediterranean from London. I was petrified. I made it through the voyage all right, but when we were on our way home, finally, I heard the sailors start to sing. It was a night or two before we reached port, and we were nearing the Channel. I imagine I looked a great deal like you did while you were listening to the sailors. Of course, I was the lowest midshipman, and had little if any responsibilities that weren't restricted to daylight. I remember, I crept up from the officer's quarters and sat on the steps leading on deck. They were playing that song, Spanish Ladies. I remember there was a fiddler, and someone beating what I believe was an Irish drum of some sort. But mostly I remember the sailors singing. They were so overjoyed to be sailing home to England. They joked about leaving behind women, and I suspect some of them did, but underneath you could tell they wanted more then anything to leave our tiny wooden world. Those were the days._

_I had forgotten all about it until you mentioned that song, Miss Lawrence. I must thank you for reminding me. It is indeed something worth remembering. I ought to have the Commodore serenade the entire crew, but he'd string me up with the mainsail if I suggested it. He's very private about his music. I believe it is something of a release for him._

_As to our journey (for a moment I had forgotten we were indeed on one!) we have made slight headway. We have decided that the best course of action is to patrol a certain area. It is rather desolate, but there are several small islands in the area, any of which could hide and sustain the pirates. We hope that we may find them there. We think Sparrow may have gone to Tortuga, but as we were a day behind him and went to a closer port to refit, we have lost any trail we might have had. We were hoping that we might follow them to the pirates who took Miss Swann, but it seems that the fates conspire against us. I must go; it is my turn for the watch._

_Sincerely,_

_Lt. Theodore Groves_

A/N: The song that was mentioned in the letters is called "Farewell and Adieu" or "Spanish Ladies." As Teddy said, it is a sea shanty that is customarily sung on the return trip across the English Channel at the end of a tour of duty. Contemplator. com has the lyrics, as well as a midi file of the music, which is where I got my information. I chose the song 'cause I liked it, and because I heard it in Master and Commander.


	5. Estrella's Worries

Title: An officer and a maid.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid  
Chapter 5

_Lt. Groves,_

_That was a lovely story, lieutenant. I must confess, I find the image of you as a youth, crouched next to a door at the end of a long wooden hallway slightly amusing. At the same time, I find it comforting to know that you know what I am talking about, since sometimes I don't understand myself. Perhaps you can favor me with other stories of voyages? Of course, I am receiving the story of this voyage, but I would love to hear some of you other adventures._

_I wish I could hear the Commodore play sometime. I do think he is a fine man. I told my mistress it was a smart match. Of course, it isn't presumptive of her to marry a high ranking officer as it would be for me. Still, I believe that she would be good to him, and I know he would be good to her._

_I must confess, Lieutenant, I am worried about her, in regards to her possible marriage, I mean. We talk rather often, Elizabeth and I. Of course you remember the day that she was kidnapped by that pirate. That was the day he proposed to her. I was referring to her kidnapping when I said it had been an exciting day, and she looked down at her book, slightly bored and said "Yes, I expected the commodore would propose but I must confess I wasn't entirely prepared for it." I explained my meaning, adding it must have been terrifying, and that the Commodore was a smart match. She stared off in the distance and said "It is a smart match. He's a fine man." Now, I have had suspicions for a long time that Elizabeth wasn't entirely taken with the Commodore, fine man though he may be, so I added a comment of my own: "That Will Turner, he's a fine man too." That got her attention. She turned to me, eyes flaming, and said "That is too bold." referring to my earlier worry of being too bold. You must promise not to tell the Commodore, but I needed to tell someone, and I think I can trust you. I think you'll see that while it is a dilemma, it is a romantic one, though I am envious. Will Turner is really the only man I could see myself marrying, since marrying outside of my station is hardly an option. Of course, he never would marry me, but it was one of those foolish hopes I liked to nurse._

_I do apologize for writing all of this to you, Lieutenant. It's at times like this that I become flustered and talk far more then I should. You will excuse me, I hope. I can understand why the Commodore plays the violin though. Whenever I walk home (I live in town) I walk past the pubs and the houses, just so I can hear all those people singing. When I was younger, I would love walking through the streets in my spare time, listening to women sing at the top of their lungs as the cleaned their houses, or whispering lullabies to their babies. There is something so calming about music._

_I do ramble. I wish you all Godspeed and fair weather on this voyage (I have always wanted to be able to write that!)_

_Sincerely,_

_Estrella Lawerence_


	6. The Island of Rum

Title: An officer and a maid.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 6

_Dear Miss Lawerence,_

_This note is to inform you of the finding of Miss Elizabeth Swann. In the course of her rescue, William Turner was captured by the pirates who took Miss Swann. We are currently in pursuit of them. I will inform you of the details of this event at a later date. For the moment, I enclose a letter from Miss Swann._

_Lt. Theodore Groves_

_Estrella,_

_You dear thing! I have heard all about your correspondence with the dashing lieutenant. I think the whole thing is so sweet! He is a rather handsome fellow isn't he? I think you two should keep up this correspondence._

_Oh Estrella, I know I sounded thrilled just now, but I'm positively distraught! This whole adventure is wreaking havoc on everything. Will is gone, he traded himself for my freedom, though Barbossa went back on his word; Jack is in custody and I'm sure they'll hang him when we reach port, though he doesn't deserve it. He isn't a bad sort. He simply pillages and plunders for his livelihood._

_Estrella, I agreed to marry the Commodore. I can't believe I did. He thinks I did it because that got him to agree to search for Will. Well, that was why I did it. I love him, Es, I love him. He's a blacksmith, he's poor, he's sweet, he's gentle, he's kind, he's rather handsome, and I love him. It feels so good to write that. I never allowed myself to think it before. I don't think I quite realized just how deep my affection ran until we were sitting in the hold of the _Interceptor _and he bandaged my hand for me. We were talking, I don't even remember what about. I realized I loved him, and I had to show him. Es, do you remember that old medallion that I had around me all the time when I was younger? I said I'd found it on a walk, I wore it everywhere: the one with the skull and crossbones. That medallion is the last piece of a cursed treasure. And it was around Will's neck when we dragged him from the ocean. I took it from him because I was afraid that he would think Will was a pirate, and I couldn't have that. I showed it to him and said I had taken it from him, and why. The reason the pirates took me was because they need that medallion to break the curse that is upon them. And they need 'blood to repay.' Will's blood. Oh Es, he really is a pirate, at least his father was. I don't know quite what to do now._

_I suppose it doesn't matter now, anyway. I cannot break my engagement, certainly not when the man I would marry won't say three words to me and is the very man I'm trying to save with this engagement. And Jack does insist on making rude comments at every turn. He seems to find the whole situation quite funny. Well, at least he's sober. We were trapped on an island with only rum, which I burned to make a signal (see, Es, reading all those 'horrid pirate books' did me some good after all!). Although, when I think about it, maybe that wasn't the best idea. He's far more…intolerable when he isn't a little drunk. I can see your face now, Es; you're amazed at your mistress's impropriety. Well, you'll find I've changed a bit. I wish I could be home, Will safely in his forge and me back in my room telling you all about it. I do miss you Es._

_Must run, dear. We're following the pirates, and we need to pick up some supplies before we reach the horrid island the pirates are forever going on about. Lt. Groves will send you my letter, I trust, hopefully with one of his own._

_Love,_

_Elizabeth_


	7. I worry for the both of them

Title: An officer and a maid.

Rating: PG

Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 7

_Dear Miss Lawerence,_

_I apologize for my short note attached to Miss Swann's letter. I was rather distracted at the time. We had to drop into a port for a couple of hours to placate Captain Sparrow. Apparently, there was a large quantity of rum on the island he and Miss Swann were on, and she proceeded to burn all of it. It was a good thing she did, the smoke rose incredibly high and we were able to find them. All of this is to say that the Captain doesn't like to work sober, and despite the fact that he was really in no position to bargain, he managed to get the Commodore to stop by a port long enough for him to get good and drunk. How that man operates in such a fashion, I don't know. I trust Miss Swann relayed her story to you, so there is little need for me to impart what little I know._

_You are right to worry about your mistress, Miss Lawerence. She recently entered into engagement with the Commodore. He was hesitant when she said she would marry him. Her desperation to ensure Mr. Turner's safety was clear to everyone, including, I believe, the Commodore. Of course, he cannot refuse her anything, and so we are off on this second adventure. It may seem that I am suggesting that we leave Mr. Turner at the hands of the pirates, and this is not the case. I do not mean to sound cruel, but I worry about my friend. After sending Sparrow off to the small cell below deck, the Commodore walked over the Miss Swann, and they talked for several minutes. He seemed to doubt her sincerity, as, I confess, did I. I did not mean to pry, but I overheard some of their conversation. She said something about giving her word, I believe, and he asked if it was so wrong for him to want it to be given unconditionally. She responded that his answer regarding Turner would not have changed hers. She told him he was a fine man, and gave him a rather weak, sad smile. The Commodore didn't pay any attention, he simply heard the words he wanted to hear, and was satisfied with that. There was no fiddle playing tonight: the fiddle is reserved for times of trial or sadness, and tonight he was neither tried, tired, nor sad. I fear, however, that either Miss Swann or myself could have taken up the bow and played a sad sonata for hours; she because she worries for her love, me because I worry for my friend._

_Would you actually like to hear my sea stories? They are not exciting, as a group. I rarely tell them. Beside those of the Commodore, or the other officers on the ship for that matter, I have led a quiet existence, with hardly a story worth telling. This voyage shall certainly enter my repertoire, of course. I fear I must save my stories for another time, as we are approaching port and I must send this letter. They are better when heard in person anyway._

_Lt. Theodore Groves_


	8. Tell Me Your Stories

Title: An officer and a maid.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 8: Tell me your stories

_Miss Swann,_

_It is good to hear from you. I was worried, so worried that they wouldn't find you. It isn't that I doubted the Commodore, I just doubted those pirates. I'm afraid I can't help you in your dilemma dear. I wouldn't quite know what to do myself, I wager. I always did fancy Will. Now don't go blushing and getting angry, dear. I've always thought he was a good fellow, that's all I mean. And frankly, he's closer to my class then yours. I would never have a chance at an officer- even if he did write me letters while he was at sea._

_If I didn't know better, Miss Swann, I'd say you have a fancy for Captain Sparrow. You seem rather familiar with him, Jack this and Jack that. I'm only teasing love, don't mind me. You know I always loved the sea and everything that went with it, so I suppose I'm as guilty of liking pirates as you ever were._

_Does the Commodore know that you do not love him? It would be a shame for such a man to marry when he didn't know the heart of his betrothed. I know I sound callous, but you really should consider him too. He loves you a good deal more then I'd wager you know. And there's a depth to him that few know. Did you know that he plays the violin? Very well I'm told. Anyway, I think you've looked over some of his better qualities. But again, I can only go on what the lieutenant has told me. Stay safe, mistress_

_Estrella_

_Dear Lieutenant,_

_How on earth do you manage with a rascal like Captain Sparrow on board? I know you are all good sailors, but he seems a most distracting person. And to be in that condition! I wonder the Commodore even allowed it, though if it was the only way to get the captain to work, I suppose it couldn't be avoided. Still, with my mistress on board…_

_I have written to my mistress regarding her marriage. More to the point, I've written her and told her to look for the Commodore's good qualities. She's a good girl, and I love her, but she can be a bit flighty. She is only 19, after all. Saying that makes me feel so old. Still, she is only 19, and she has loved Will since he was pulled from the sea. And he is a good man, though he is poor and below her. And he loves her. Oh, how he loves her. He practically glows with it. He is willing to do almost anything for her. Apparently, he was captured while she was saved. It is rather romantic, for all that it is foolish._

_You will have to forgive an old romantic maid, lieutenant. You must think me foolish. Perhaps I am. I worry, for her and for the Commodore. It isn't fair to him, to be engaged to someone he cares for so much when she doesn't feel the same. I think you feel the same way. Forgive me, that was horribly presumptive._

_I would like to hear some of your sea stories, if I haven't completely alienated you. As I've told my mistress time and again, I love the sea. It is as though she has claimed. I would love to be able to spend my life on the sea as you do, but my job is at home, serving my mistress and looking for a husband. It seems to be the only thing I can do. So please, tell me some of your stories._

_Estrella_


	9. Isla de Muerta

Title: An officer and a maid  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 9

_Es,_

_Oh everyone fancies Will, Es. That's why I'm on this crazy adventure isn't it? We'll be to the island soon, though I don't relish going back. It's horribly chill, and there are skeletons everywhere. The entire place smells not quite right. I suppose the smell is that of death, though I've thankfully never been close enough to vouch for that. I do hope they don't kill him. They only took a few drops of my blood, but they probably won't take kindly to their first failure, and I fear that it will endanger Will. At least I know he is still alive._

_I tell you Es, I had the strangest conversation with Jack. We were going through that horrible passage, one close to the island, and he was walking around the deck. He mentioned… mentioned that I hadn't told the Commodore something. I defended my actions, it was necessary. He continued to spout his piratical wisdom, and I tried to shut him up. "You're a smart man, Jack." I said "But I don't entirely trust you." He walked over, his eyes hooded as though he was angry with me. "Peas in a pod, darling." He said, pointing between us. The Commodore walked up then and escorted him down to his cell. What on earth do you suppose he meant by that, Es? I'm hardly a pirate, and if I was I certainly wouldn't be in the same league as Captain Jack._

_I've obviously considered the Commodore, Es, or I wouldn't have agreed to his proposal. He is a fine man, and I've told him so. It's a smart match, and one that I have a duty to make. Besides, my agreement was enough to send him chasing after Will. He is doing it for me, as a wedding present. I am simply repaying him for what he did for me. He saved my life, I'll save his, we're square. Oh dear, I seem to have picked up some of Captain Jack's phrases. Honestly, Es, I know the Commodore isn't a bad man. He just seems so… reserved and dignified and far greater then I. It doesn't surprise me that he plays the violin. I'm sure it passes the time while on board. However, I should like to see him play a shanty or a hornpipe or something that isn't so civilized. I confess, I sometimes become irritated with how proper he is._

_We approach. I shall post this and my next letter at the same time, on the way back home, hopefully with Will._

_Elizabeth_

_Miss Lawerence,_

_Captain Sparrow is, at the least, very distracting. However, I would be more afraid of him sober then in his current state. I don't believe that man can function without a certain amount of rum. I doubt the captain bothers Miss Swann much more now then he could have on that island. She was on that island with him for a day or two, as near as we can figure. The Commodore is afraid that he attempted something… improper, but I reminded him how Miss Swann is. I doubt she would have put up with such talk. She hardly seems like she would. Perhaps that is why she burned the rum. The way we found the island was from the great plume of smoke. Miss Swann took a chance, pouring rum on dry wood and igniting it. It worked, however, and you have her ingenuity to thank for having them on board this minute._

_You will have to permit me to take the devil's advocate position. It may be romantic, but it is hardly fair of Miss Swann to engage herself to one man when she still loves another. I know it happens all the time, but this is something that she herself decided, not her parents or guardians. She, Elizabeth Swann. I would think she would have more sense about her. You must forgive me, madam, but he is so in love with her that he does not see that she has already given her heart to another, though he has her pledge of marriage. I would not see him hurt so. Perhaps it is my own experience with such matters that makes me wary._

_I would share my stories, but we are coming upon the island, and I must confer with the Commodore about the appropriate course of action_

_Cordially,_

_Lt. Theodore Groves_


	10. A Galley Rumage

Title: An officer and a maid.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 10: A Galley Rumage

_Miss Lawrence,_

_Have I a sea story for you! When we arrived at the island, the Black Pearl had arrived before us. The Commodore, Lt. Gillette, and myself discussed our options while we were still aboard the Dauntless. We came to the conclusion that it would be a dangerous engagement regardless. Nevertheless, we rowed several longboats closer to the island to see the situation. I remained aboard the Dauntless. Apparently, these pirates were cursed, for before we knew it, we were being attacked by skeletal pirates who seemed to appear out of the water. I was below decks at the time, inspecting the supplies. To be honest, I didn't want to be within sight of those longboats, for fear we would watch them be slaughtered and not be able to do anything about it without blowing our own boats out of the water._

_Well, as soon as I heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire, I scurried back up on deck. Well, I tried to. I couldn't get up because the way below deck was right through the deck, and with the fighting right above me, I couldn't press through. So, you see, I managed to miss the entire battle when I was right by it. Even the Governor saw more of it then I did, it turns out. At some point I became bored and went down to the galley. The pirates must have assumed that all the crew members were on deck or in the long boats, because I was quite undisturbed in my quest for the meat that I knew the cook was hiding. I didn't find that, but I did manage to find some ale, and had to satisfy myself with that. You must think me horribly cowardly for missing such a thing, Miss Lawrence, but I didn't do it on purpose. In the end, we won, in all corners. The curse was broken on the island and so we captured the pirates, we recovered Mr. Turner, and Captain Sparrow was abandoned by his pirate crew, so we have him in custody. He will be hung when we return to Port Royal._

_Incidentally, I had a discussion with the Commodore last night. Admittedly, he had had a cup or two of ale, and that is an indulgence he usually does not make. Nevertheless, I am sure you can guess the topic of our discussion. I asked him if he thought that Miss Swann loved him. "Elizabeth?" he said. "Of course not." "What sir?" I responded. "She love Turner, Groves, even a blind man could see that. Why else would she insist on running all over the Caribbean looking for him?" Well, you see, I had no answer for him, because my answer was the one that he gave me. "Then why marry her?" I asked him. "Because I love her." "But if she doesn't love you…" "I cannot lose her, Groves." He sighed. He seemed depressed, though I should have known that. It's the only time James ever drinks, and besides, his violin lay glistening in the candle light. "I cannot lose her." "You cannot keep her." I said. I have no idea what possessed me, to say such a thing. Perhaps it was the ale. In any event, I had said it, and I expected a diatribe from my friend. "No, I probably can't." he said. I was stunned. It isn't like James to admit defeat. "That is why I would release her from her engagement to me, if I could." "Sir?" "You heard me, lieutenant. If I thought she could marry Turner, if I knew Turner wouldn't be hung for piracy, if I knew that he would make her happy, I would give her to him." He had had more ale by this time. "I only want her happiness. She is so young, and so wild, and so… free, in a way I never was, never could be. I wouldn't want her to lose that for anything." So there you have it, Miss Lawrence. He knows and doesn't care. I wonder if he realizes that it is a bit selfish on his part._

_I shall post the lot of letters you will be receiving now. We are perhaps two to three days from port, so this shall be my last letter. It will reach Port Royal only a day or two before me, if the winds are favorable. I shall also post your mistress's letters to you. Perhaps she can offer more insight into what happened on that island._

_Theodore Groves_


	11. Kitchen Confessions

Title: An officer and a maid.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 11: Kitchen Confessions

Estrella folded the letter and laid it on the side table. She had expected a second letter from her mistress, but there was only the one. She chuckled as she looked back at the lieutenant's letter. The image of a lieutenant in Her Majesty's Navy held below decks and resorting to picking through the galley was one that made her smile.

The lieutenant had been true to his word. The letter had arrived that afternoon, with word that the _Dauntless_ should be no more then two days behind. Estrella stretched on the chair, looking around the room. She had had little to do since her mistress's kidnapping, outside of the normal cleaning, though that was in abnormally large quantities. The governor had departed with the _Dauntless_, and so his servants had little to do other then keep the dust from collecting.

"I do wish he had told me another story." Estrella sighed. She turned toward the door, intending to go down to the kitchen and find something to eat. She caught sight of herself in a mirror and stopped, pulling at a stray hair here and pushing at her skin there. She was all of twenty five years old, yet she looked as though she could have been ten years older. Her work had taken its toll to begin with. Adding in the stress, worry, and slight injury sustained in the attack, and it was little wonder that she had aged. Still, it seemed doubtful that she would find a man willing to marry her, even if she did work in the Governor's household. If only women could work on ships. But Estrella was not as ambitious as her mistress. Elizabeth would have disguised herself had she been in Estrella's position. But she was not her mistress, and she remained.

Estrella wandered listlessly down to the kitchen. The cook caught sight of her as she was preparing the light supper that the servants always took.

"Oh, lord, girl. You look as though we haven't been granted nearly a month solid vacation. You'd think you were being hung, not that pirate."

"Bess, I don't know what's wrong with me." Estrella cut herself several slices of bread, taking the liberty to cover them with a bit of butter, something she would never have done under normal circumstances, but she was too distracted to notice her own actions. Bess watched quietly from her place beside the fire. "It's as though I've nothing left to do. Elizabeth will be leaving home soon, and I doubt that there will be much call for a lady's maid in a household with no ladies."

"Perhaps you will follow her to the Commodore's."

"Perhaps, but I don't know that she'll want someone more experience with running such a house. She certainly hasn't got that, and neither have I. I'm 25, Bess, and it's as though life is over. How does that work?"

"If your life is over at 25 then heaven help me at 30!" Bess chuckled. "Girl, you've simply got a case of the blues. It will pass."

"Oh I wish I were a man!" Estrella burst out.

"And why would you want such a thing?" Bess demanded.

"So I could go places and do things and not have to keep watch over a hearth. Theo- Lt. Groves tells the most wonderful stories of being out on the sea." Estrella dropped into a chair, munching thoughtfully on her slice of bread. She turned to Bess "Do you know, if I were a man, I think I'd be in the Navy. It's so dignified."

"Aye, aside from the scurvy and the illness and the death and the fighting and all of those dignified things your Theodore wouldn't tell you."

"Oh Bess, you shouldn't call him Theodore. It's so informal."

"You call him Theodore often enough. When are you going to bring your lieutenant around here?"

"Bess, he isn't _my_ lieutenant."

"He's kept up a correspondence with you for nearly a month. If I was your mother, I'd be asking his intentions."

"Well, you aren't my mother, Bess, God rest her soul."

"Estrella, you are so busy worrying over your siblings that you haven't given yourself a second thought."

"They need me." Estrella got up, brushing crumbs off of her apron.

"Yes, but you need you as well. Give some thought to yourself, girl." Bess struck her spoon against the side of the cast iron pot for added emphasis.

"I'd better be off to work." Estrella walked toward the door.

"When is the fine lieutenant coming back?"

"The _Dauntless_ should be back within a few days." Estrella answered absently. She left the kitchen, leaving Bess shaking her head and stirring the soup that was in the pot.

"That girl is going to distract herself more then her mistress, if such a thing is possible." Bess mused.


	12. The Dauntless Returns

Title: An officer and a maid.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

Chapter 12: The _Dauntless_ Returns

Estrella was sitting in her maid's room staring out the window when she heard the shouts below.

"They've returned!" came a shout from some servant, probably one of the replacements because Estrella didn't recognize the voice. She sat up quickly, accidentally tumbling out of her chair. She sat up to find that Bess was standing in the doorway.

"I was just… making sure that the floor was clean. For the mistress's return." Estrella avoided looking up at Bess, knowing that she would be laughing.

"I think the floor is clean enough, dear. Besides, the ship is docking at the moment."

"Oh. Well. Perhaps we should, um, go down to meet them?"

"Perhaps." Bess laughed as she crossed the room, offering Estrella a hand.

"Thank you, Bess."

"No tumbling out of chairs in front of the lieutenant now. What would he think of that?"

"Oh Bess." Estrella swatted the air in front of the cook, as though swatting at a fly. "I shall be the picture of decorum"

"Sure you will." Bess waved her towel toward the docks. "Now go meet your mistress and any handsome lieutenants who just so happen to be about." Estrella followed Bess's order, giggling as she straightened her apron.

The dock was crowded with sailors and townspeople by the time Estrella was able to get down the hill from the mansion. She hopped about, trying to see over the throngs of people. It still looked like there were people on board the ship, but whether it was her mistress or Sparrow was difficult to say. The crowd would have stayed for either. Estrella was weaving her way through when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, excuse me."

"That's all right." The man was about to turn away when Estrella recognized him. "Mr. Turner?" she said softly. Will stopped and turned around. "Yes?"

"Have—have you seen my mistress? Elizabeth—Miss Swann I mean."

"She is probably with her fiancé."

"Fiancé? Oh, you mean the Commodore. Where is he?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't spoken to Miss Swann since we left the island." Will was speaking in a soft monotone so that Estrella had to lean forward to hear him.

"Has something happened between you and Miss Swann?" Estrella reached forward only to stop herself. Will looked up at her. His eyes were red as though he had been crying. His face seemed gaunt, much more so then when he was last here. All together, he looked like a man who had been run through with a sword by his own father and lived to tell the tale.

"You could say that." Will turned on his heel and walked away, not the unsure walk of a man visiting the woman he loved from a far, not the cocky blacksmith turned pirate, but a man who had lost everything for a chance at happiness and had lost that too. Estrella would have followed him, but it would have done no good. Besides, there was movement on the deck of the ship.

From below, a pompous and quite thrilled Gillette emerged, yanking on an iron chain. Attached to said chain was the colorful personage that could only be Captain Jack Sparrow. Sparrow cut a ridiculous figure—his clothes were arranged rakishly and he was draped in pearl strings and jewels. On his head was perched a thin gold crown. Instead of looking ashamed or even afraid at the imminent death that he faced, Sparrow looked around at the crowd, nodding his head in the direction of several women and offering a half smile. The smile, however, lay solely on his lips. His eyes were devoid of every emotion, except perhaps sorrow. Truthfully, he and Mr. Turner shared a great deal in expression.

Gillette had stopped on the deck as though to show Sparrow to the assembled crowd and play the part of an exhibitor of a rare species. The Commodore quickly put a stop to that. He pulled the crown off of Sparrow's head, tossing it to a nearby officer. He pushed Sparrow, and thus Gillette, off to the side, where a garrison from the fort was waiting to take custody of Sparrow. He leaned toward Gillette and whispered something to him. Whatever it was, Gillette was blustering and apologetic and quickly moved Sparrow off to the side of the ship. The Commodore turned to the officer who had caught the crown and discussed several things.

Sparrow was lead off to the fort and whispers among the crowd said that the Governor and his daughter had taken a small long boat into the harbor and were already on their way back up to the mansion. Estrella felt foolish, and stood on the dock as the crowd dispersed about her. There was nothing left for her to do other then return to the mansion and get to work. As she turned to go, she thought she heard someone calling her name. Turning around, she caught sight of the officer that the Commodore had been talking to. It was none other then Lieutenant Groves.

"Miss Lawrence! Might I have a word with you?"

"Lt. Groves! It is good to see you. I trust your voyage went well?" Estrella stopped and took several deep breathes as the officer crossed the dock toward her. He was far tanner then she remembered, but that was to be expected. He was far more handsome then she remembered too.

"Oh, yes, it went well. There is someone on board who would like to see you. Says she cannot do a thing with her hair and she'd be much obliged if you could assist her." The lieutenant was grinning by now, and Estrella found herself giggling.

"But they said that she had gone home!"

"Hardly. She and the Governor are waiting on board for the crowd to disperse. They guessed, correctly I might add, that Sparrow was the main attraction today." Groves gestured toward the ship and Estrella followed, picking her way along as daintily as if she were the governor's daughter, not her maid.

"Estrella?" Elizabeth's voice floated up from below as soon as Estrella set foot on the ship. "Es! I'm so glad to see you! You have to help me with this!" Elizabeth was hovering in the shadows of the main cabin.

Groves leaned over and whispered to Estrella "She's been in rather a foul mood since she got on board. And her wardrobe leaves something to be desired."

"I would be in a foul mood too after all this." Estrella said, showing a bit of sympathy. She went into the cabin and found a rather disheveled Elizabeth sitting—was she sitting on the table! Elizabeth was standing before Estrella could decide whether or not her mistress had, in fact, been sitting on the table like an ill mannered man. As it was, she was wearing a much altered officer's uniform.

"Hello, Es. I'm so glad you've come. I have no idea what to do with my outfit or my hair or anything." Elizabeth tossed her head. "I missed you, dear."

"Thank you, miss. What have we to work with?"

"Not much. Some sails, rigging, things of that nature."

"I'll send someone back to the mansion to fetch a dress." Estrella turned toward the door, but Lt. Groves, who had been listening, nodded and walked away.

"I must say, Es, your officer is charming." Elizabeth seemed to have deflated when Estrella turned around. Gone was the buoyancy, the carefree toss of the head. In place of the Elizabeth who had left stood a serious young woman who had lost some of the sparkle in her eyes.

"Quite. Is… is everything alright, Miss Swann?" Estrella ventured, keeping her distance from the young woman.

"Not really. Will—well, I don't even know." Elizabeth perched herself delicately on the edge of the table and ran a hand through her hair. "I—" but she was interrupted by the reappearance of the Lt. Groves.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for running up to the—Billy, what are you doing here?" Estrella was distracted by a small boy who stood next to the lieutenant. She ran over to him, kneeling so that she could look him in the eye.

"I didn't make it up to the house, Miss Lawrence. I ran into this little fellow and he looked a little lost. He said he was looking for you."

Estrella looked from the lieutenant to the little boy. "What's wrong, darling?"

"It's Mary. She's…"

"What's wrong with Mary, love?"

"There's a strange man in the house." Billy looked down. Estrella stopped, then looked up at Elizabeth.

"My sister—I must go." She dropped a short curtsey, then grabbed Billy by the hand. Elizabeth looked over the top of her maid at the lieutenant. She jumped up off the table, grabbing Groves as she ran after her maid.


	13. Trouble at Home

Title: An officer and a maid.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: There's a bit of unpleasentness in this chapter (read: Es's sister gets attacked).  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 13

Estrella ran through the streets, her hand firmly gripping her brother's. They had lived in their little room for several years now with no trouble at all. How could something be happening now?

"What did this man look like, darling?" she questioned as they neared the building that they rented a room in.

"He was big, really big. An' he had a knife."

"Dear God." Estrella pulled up short in front of the building. "Stay out here."

"But what if you need help?"

"I'll be fine, I-"

"I'm going in with you." a voice said from behind her. Turning, she saw the lieutenant run up, Elizabeth bounding behind him.

"I-but sir, I think-"

"I'll take care of Billy." Elizabeth walked over and picked up the small boy. "Go, before-" Elizabeth was cut off by a scream.

"Mary!" Estrella darted into the building, running up the narrow staircase. Pushing through the door, she found what she had hoped she would not. Her younger sister was cowering under a bed. Estrella recognized the man as one of the men who frequented the pub that Mary worked at. Mary was backed into a corner, her fair skin marred with several bruises. She had tears streaming down her cheeks and her blonde hair was streaming in all directions. "Mary!"

The man turned, taking in Estrella's appearance. Looking between the two sisters, he started to edge away from Mary towards Estrella. Being several inches shorter then her sister, Estrella soon felt overwhelmed. "Well, well. Two for the price of one. It's only fair, for what she owes me."

"I don't owe you anything!" Mary spat.

He whirled around to face her. "Quiet, wench, or you'll be dead instead of broken. Leading men on, always one step ahead, so you thought. Maybe now you'll know to just give a man what he wants instead of having to have it beaten out of you."

"Drop your weapon, sir." Groves stood in the doorway, behind Estrella, as though out of nowhere. The man simply laughed.

"Some navy man isn't going to scare me. I'm surprised you know the right end of the sword. What interest have you in women anyway? I've heard that the navy men prefer each other."

Groves took a step forward, almost white with anger. Quickly, he sliced at the man's hand, drawing blood and forcing him to drop the knife. The sword flicked over the other arm, rendering it useless as well. The sword then rested against the side of the man's neck.

"Perhaps the navy is not among the experts in swordsmanship, but the lower sections of London know a thing or two. Now, you can come quietly and be locked up in the fort or you can make a fuss and find yourself lying in several pieces. An unhappy accident." The man simply quivered on the floor, resigned. "Es- Miss Lawrence, if you would be so kind, would you please cross over to the window and see if the men from the garrison have arrived to take custody of this man?"

As the two soldiers from the fort took the man off to jail, Groves helped Estrella tidy up the room, which had been rather wrecked in the mayhem.

"I'm sorry about this, Lieutenant." Estrella apologized as she went to right a chair. Groves took the piece from her, setting it back upright himself. "You really didn't have to-"

"Of course I did. It's an officer's duty." Groves said with little emotion as he picked up the table, setting it where it had been.

Estrella looked at him, opening her mouth to say something, then thinking better of it. She instead crossed over to the bed and picked up her smallest sibling. "Are you all right, Emily?"

Emily nodded, not saying anything. Estrella looked her over for any bumps or bruises. Satisfied, she set the girl down on the bed. "Where are Billy and Miss Swann?"

"Sitting on the stairs. I didn't like the idea of leaving the governor's daughter standing on the street with a young boy dressed in a uniform. Miss Swann?" Groves turned toward the door, calling down. A few moments later, Elizabeth entered the room, Billy resting against her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Es?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I am, Miss, it's my sister-" At that moment, Mary walked back into the room. She caught sight of Elizabeth and dropped into a curtsey.

"Please-" Elizabeth waved for her to stand up. "You look pretty bad. May I help?" She looked between the two sisters.

Estrella nodded. "I could use the help. If you'll set Billy on the bed, I'll get you the bandages and such and then help the lieutenant with the rest of the room." Elizabeth nodded, setting the boy down gently on the bed and brushing the stray sandy hair out of his eyes.

"He is quite a nice boy. He's very sweet." She said to Mary.

"He's like Mother. She was the sweetest woman. He and I got our looks from her. She was very fair. She had grown up in England. Father had been down here, working. Es takes after him so much. He was hard, but fair."

"What happened?"

"They both got sick. We were young, I was probably ten. Es was 15. It was after that that she started working in the Governor's house."

"Oh." Elizabeth said softly. She quietly dabbed at the cuts and bruises that littered Mary's face and arms. Across the room, Estrella was quietly working on the room.

"Lieutenant, I hope I'm not too forward, but, well, what did you mean by the south of London?"

"It's where I grew up."

Estrella looked up in surprise. "What?"

Groves looked over at her and chuckled. "Not every officer is a man of leisure. I grew up in the not so nice part of London."

"They fight with swords?"

"They fight with knives. I ran into a bit of trouble while I was down there. Enough trouble to be taken to James's father." Estrella's eyes grew a little wider. "I had the choice of spending the rest of my life in a prison or the rest of my life in the king's service. He took a liking to me and recommended that I become an officer instead of just an able-seaman. And here I am." Groves glanced at Estrella, who was fussing with the tablecloth, suddenly unsure of herself. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She paused. "It's just that-"

"You never thought an officer would be from the same past as, say, a lady's maid?"

Estrella blushed furiously. Groves simply looked at her, his gaze softened. Across the room, Elizabeth had paused momentarily to watch the pair. Mary's voice recalled her to her job.

"He is rather sweet to her, isn't he? It is nice to know that there are some men who don't care so much about the 'proper thing' and who are willingly to look at a woman for what she is. Don't you think?"

"Wh-what?" Elizabeth said, slightly startled.

"I was just saying how it's wonderful to see an officer be something other than condescending to a maid. I would hope that he would marry her, but we cannot expect miracles can we?"

Elizabeth started to chew on her lip, thinking about what Mary had said as she watched Groves and Estrella. "No, I suppose we can't expect miracles." She said slowly.

"They do happen though. That's all one can hope for." Mary said. Elizabeth looked at her. This girl had nearly been ravished not an hour earlier. She had been cut, bruised, attacked. Yet she sat serenely in the chair, wishing for only the best for her sister. Elizabeth glanced back at the two of them. Estrella was standing next to the bed, making it around her two younger siblings, kissing both of them lightly as she finished. Groves stood at the end, leaning against the bedpost. Somehow, the proper British gentleman had dropped away, leaving behind only a young man, one who had seen his share of things, and who seemed to like the prospect that lay in front of him. He seemed more at ease and happier then he had the entire time Elizabeth had known him. Granted, this was only a few weeks on board ship, but this was more then the difference between sea and home.

A/N: One of the reviews asked how the whole letter thing worked, since this is the 17th century, not present day. I did take artistic license with that, but I'm also assuming that the events of the movie took several months, that the main action was not far removed from the trade routes so that ships might exchange correspondence at sea, and that in the haste of getting out to sea at the beginning there weren't enough provisions and such and that several stops had to be made because Norrington was too impatient to actually fully stock the ship in one sitting. So there's that explanation. A bit far fetched, I admit, but hopefully that answers the question. Life's been hectic, which is why this story looks abandoned. It isn't, I swear, but it is nearly over. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy the rest.


	14. An end is only a beginning

Title: An officer and a maid.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Groves/Estrella, E/W, E/N  
Warnings: none  
Disclaimer: Disney owns them, I do not.

An officer and a maid

Chapter 14

"Jack Sparrow, be it known that…" Elizabeth listened numbly as the very long list of Jack Sparrow's crimes began. She was distracted, hoping against hope that this was not the way of things, that this pirate, who was a good man, would not hang, though his accomplishments dictated he should. "This is wrong." She murmured.

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all." Her father reminded her, rather harshly.

"There is something to be said for not following the rules all the time." Elizabeth said, boldly.

"Elizabeth! How could you-"

"I can't breathe!" Elizabeth had caught sight of a darkly colored man working his way through the crowd. Will. Will had always been willing to take a chance. Even her maid took more chances then she, flirting with and winning over an officer. Elizabeth fainted backwards, hoping to draw the attention of her father and fiancé away from Jack. She heard the drums stop and jolted upright to see Jack standing on the sword's edge and Will jumping onto the gallows. She looked up at her father.

"I cannot believe that he would do such a thing." The governor turned to the commodore and the two men walked toward Norrington's pre-arranged trap. Estrella came running up to her mistress from her place along the wall.

"Mistress, are you alright? I must have laced your corset too tightly, I am sorry." Estrella spoke quickly as though she were out of breath. Elizabeth turned to her sharply.

"No. I must get to them, I cannot let him die. Either of them."

"Mistress?" Estrella questioned as her mistress tried to stand.

"Help me up, Es! I have to reach them!" Estrella grabbed Elizabeth's outstretched hands and helped her to her feet. Elizabeth pushed past her and ran toward the edge of the fort. Estrella followed, and the two women reached the small crowd around the cornered Turner and Sparrow. The governor had condemned Turner for his escape attempt, and, much to Estrella's surprise, Will simply through down his sword and defended the pirate.

"You forget your place." Norrington growled at Turner.

"It's right here. Between you and Jack." Will looked at Norrington levelly, resigned.

"As is mine." Elizabeth pushed her way forward to stand next to Will. The rigidity went out of his body, his eyes beginning to fill with tears against his will. Behind him, Jack Sparrow smiled: a full, deep, roguish smile that radiated from every fiber of his being.

"Elizabeth!" the governor cried. "Lower your weapons! For God's sake, put them down!" The soldiers obeyed, though Estrella noticed that the pirate felt far more in control, staring down the soldiers. He was biding his time, and everyone knew it.

"So this is where your heart truly lies, then?" Norrington's voice cracked only a little, betraying the depth of his emotion.

"It is." Elizabeth said with simple conviction, though there was a hint of sadness. She glanced away from Norrington, unable to maintain eye contact. She caught Estrella's eye and gave a tight lipped smile. Estrella nodded approvingly, and began to wend her way back through the fort.

Estrella emerged from the fort and began to walk through the town. It was rare for the town to be quiet during the day, but most people were at the hanging, and so Estrella was able to hear herself think as she walked toward her cramped apartment.

'I wonder that Miss Swann even had the courage to do that. I did feel bad for the poor Commodore. Even if he did know, it couldn't have been the easiest thing to see his fiancée demonstrate it in front of all of his subordinates and the entire town too!' She sighed. 'So my mistress gets her happy ending. Well and good, but she shall hardly need a maid if she is keep house for a blacksmith, governor's daughter or no. Though he did have a fine fighting form, it seemed. Maybe he could become a soldier, maybe they could still live in the mansion!' She shook her head, silently berating herself. She knew better: Elizabeth would live the life of a poor maid, not unlike herself. She certainly had no need of a maid; neither would Elizabeth.

By this time, Estrella had wandered well past her destination and found herself standing at the edge of town. In front of her, the road curved out of sight, down toward the harbor, then up into the hills that protected the town. The pride of Port Royal's navy was no longer moored there, the _Dauntless_ laying limply at the dock and the _Interceptor_ never to be moored there again. Estrella wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging herself against the slightly chilling ocean breeze.

Estrella sighed. "It seems like just yesterday." She murmered. "It does, doesn't it?" a voice said, just as low, from behind her. Estrella turned quickly to see the lieutenant strolling up the path toward her. She turned quickly out toward the sea. "Yes, yes it does." She stammered.

Groves looked down at Estrella. She seemed much smaller then he remembered. She seemed more quiet, reserved in person then she had in her letters. "I'm sorry, I must have surprised you. I know I wouldn't expect to be followed, but…" Groves took a deep breath. "I thought we might be able to continue the, ah, companionship, no, what I mean to say is, the, ah, rather agreeable state of relation that we find ourselves in. I, ah, mean-"

"It would be… lovely, lieutenant." Estrella rescued him from his hesitation with a soft smile.

"Yes, well, wonderful." Groves turned to her with a smile of his own. "Shall I escort you home, then? I would not want you to walk alone."

"That would be lovely, lieutenant." Estrella turned away from the brilliance of the setting sun toward the young man by her side. "Perhaps you could tell me one of your stories as we walk?"

A/N: Well, that's all folks. I came back too it so long after I had written the rest that I forgot where I was going and decided that it was in a good position to end it. I'm thinking about writing new drabbles in my own little AU world of Groves/Estrella love that takes place between CotPB and DMC, but we'll see. Thank you to everyone who reviewd or read or both. I really appreciate it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
